The Light Meets The Shadows
by ninjahX
Summary: What is a man who lost his friends, family, and his entire village to do? With the shadows by his side, a being housing within his body, and all the time in the world, anything he wants. This is continuing from my previous story Kuroko The Shadow Merc and Samus the Bounty Hunter and will feature a new character. Also More characters appear than the listed so please stay tuned :)
1. The End of the World?

Chapter 1

The End of the World?

It was a lively night in the city of Tokyo, no different than most major cities. It was mid autumn so there was a nice crisp breeze in the air. It was the perfect temperature not too hot and not too cold and the full moon shone in the night sky illuminating the suburbs more than usual. It was around nine o'clock and a young girl was on her way home carrying some groceries. Her uniform suggests that she belonged to the local school. All was quiet stay the noise from Tokyo in the distance and unbeknownst to her something was about to go down.

From behind her she heard footsteps approaching fast. She turned just in time to see three men. One of them bumped into her knocking her down; she spilled her groceries everywhere and let out a small yelp.

"Dammit!" yelled the one that bumped into her

"Idiot! Hurry up!" shouted the other one

The one that bumped into the girl looked at her then hatched a sinister plan. The girl could see the look in his eyes and tried to escape, but the man grabbed her and held a gun to head. A man dressed in modernized ninja garbs, a scarf, and a mask covering all, but his eyes and hair came from out of the shadows, it was Kuroko. The three men turned with their new found hostage.

"Back off ninja boy!" ordered the man with the hostage "We're leaving if you follow she dies."

"Go 'head then, shoot her." said Kuroko with a cold expression

"What?" replied the man still holding the gun to her head

The girl's eyes were filled with fear. A mysterious group of thugs took her hostage against this one man, but what was worse was that it didn't work. He didn't care whether she died or not.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot her!" shouted Kuroko

"Argh! Dammit!"

The man pointed his gun at Kuroko, but before he could fire a tanto hit his hand causing the gun to drop. In an instant Kuroko appeared in front of the man and delivered a devastating punch to his face. He let go of the hostage and fell to the ground unconscious. The other two tried to shoot him, but Kuroko was too fast and was able to disarm them and render them unconscious as well. Kuroko walked over to the one he knocked out first and searched his body.

"Th-Thank you for saving me." announced the girl as she bowed out of gratitude

"Hm? Ah I guess it did turn out that way didn't it? Convenient." replied Kuroko as he picked up a USB drive from the man

"Chloe I got the data." informed Kuroko speaking into a comlink

"Gotcha see ya in a bit." said a young woman on the other line

He stashed the USB drive in his pocket then proceeded to walk away. He stopped and turned to the girl he just saved and spoke.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce." said Kuroko

Without another word he continued to walk and before she knew it he vanished in a wisp of shadowy smoke. She tried to process what just happened, but decided that now wasn't the best time. Atop a nearby rooftop was a woman who's blonde hair was neatly braided and brushed over her right shoulder; her eyes shined under the moonlit sky like a pair of emeralds, it was Chloe. Kuroko appeared behind her and threw her the USB drive.

"Nice save hero." complemented Chloe

"Hmp I'm no hero." replied Kuroko gesturing her to go "It just happened to work out that way."

"Well Mr. _No Hero_ you might wanna take a look at this." informed Chloe

She pointed in a direction and handed him the night vision binoculars. Kuroko looked and saw more of those men on their way, probably reinforcements. He let out a heavy sigh and turned in the direction they were heading.

"Well there's always the possibility this drive is fake." said Kuroko "I'll go confirm it."

As the car passed the building they were on he dropped the tanto and teleported to it. Once he was level with the car he threw it at the side of the car causing it to stick in the side. The men heard it and stopped to check it out. Once they stepped out Kuroko easily dispatched of them meanwhile the girl finally got out of site clueless as to what was happening in the distance. Once he finished he teleported back to Chloe.

"It's real." confirmed Kuroko "Let's go meet with our clients."

"Heh heh whatever you say boss." she said giving him a light smile

A few weeks later all was anything, but exciting. Kuroko was lounging around reading manga and Chloe was was snacking on some chips while watching tv. Suddenly Chloe burst out of the couch and screamed.

"Ahhh I'm bored." complained Chloe "Kuroko-chan can you accept some jobs already?"

Chloe Renfield, she was a bit timid at first when face to face with Kuroko for the first time, but once she got settled in she showed her true personality; a spunky, tomboyish girl seeking adventure. Only about 5'8 and in her late twenties she is a former CIA agent who specialized in gathering intel, hacking, and infield supporting. She was easily one of the best in her field and was indispensable. That is until she uncovered intel within the CIA she was not suppose to. Her superiors had no choice, but to erase her memory and demote her. Chloe however found out and was not fond of this arrangement so she fled the country. Through extensive research and intel gathering she came upon a man that goes by the name "The Shadow Merc." She also uncovered that this "shadow merc" had records dating back over two hundred years. Peaking her interest and seeing this as an opportunity she tracked him and pleaded with him to hire her as an assistant. And that's how they ended up the way they are today.

"Find some jobs for me to accept. replied Kuroko "Isn't that why I hired you?"

She became more agitated and went up in front of Kuroko. She dropped a large stack of files on the table and gave him a mouth full.

"You mean all these?!" screamed Chloe "I found plenty of clients and it's been weeks since you accepted a single job."

"Sorry let me rephrase that." retorted Kuroko "Find me some GOOD jobs to accept. I sorta lost faith in you after our last gig."

"Oh come on what wrong with these?" asked Chloe

"Hmm let's see." said Kuroko as he picked up the files to read "Need help: I think I have a stalker, Please track down my lost package: confidential, bounty on a convicted criminal."

"Yeah what's wrong with those? asked Chole even more confused "They all pay well."

"Look at this place." said Kuroko

Chloe looked around. Kuroko's house wasn't exactly big in fact it was only a small two story house, but the inside was filled with top of the line gear. Three eighty inch LED tvs, military grade if not better supercomputer with impossibly fast internet, the best kitchen equipment, high end furniture, a small library/study, and to top it all off he had a secret room where he kept all of his mission trophies right behind the tv in his room.

"I'm usually not in this for the money." informed Kuroko "You've studied my profile, find something that suites my taste. I'll be out if you need me."

He left and was out to god knows where. Chloe was left to alone. She had to come up with something or they wouldn't be able to pay their bills this month. Though perhaps that was the motivation Kuroko needed to get up and do an assignment. She decided against this and continued to search for potential clients. After hours of searching she came upon a peculiar request.

"Well it can't be any worse than the others." she said to herself with a sigh

Hours passed and it was now evening; the sun was setting and things died down a bit. Kuroko has arrived home and was about to grab some food when Chloe so eagerly jumped in front of him.

"Uh yes?" asked Kuroko as he grabbed a cup of noodles

"I think I found something that might interest you." replied Chloe as she set down a file

"Hmm I guess I'll take your word for it." he said picking up the file

He proceeded to pour some hot water and cook his noodles. While he was waiting he opened the file and skimmed over the important areas. He continued to look over the file's contents more as he ate. Once he finished he closed the file and got up.

"Well at the very least this shouldn't be boring." praised Kuroko

"You mean-?" asked Chloe

"Pack your gear we're moving out soon." said Kuroko

She jumped for joy since he finally selected a mission to do and ran up to her room to prepare. It was only a meet up with the client so she decided to only pack the essentials, a standard 9mm handgun, scouting equipment, and some provisions should she ever get hungry. Once the two were ready they headed off to their destination. The client was named Jared Stinson, he was a foreigner staying overseas to to help with a team of archeologists. According to what Chloe dug up he was out on leave for having insane ramblings about how "the world will end and darkness will envelop the world." They arrived at a simple apartment complex and gave a knock in the door. A few moments later a man answered the door. He was poorly dressed having on a pair of pants, a shirt, and a lab coat. He was a huge mess seemingly to not have bathed in days. His glasses were dirtied and his hair was oily and covered his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Stin-." Chloe was however cut off

"Huh? Who are you? Go away I mustn't be bothered." he screamed as he slammed the door

This caught Chloe by surprise; it slammed in her face causing her to fall backwards. She let out a small yelp as she came crashing to the ground. Luckily Kuroko was behind to catch her. For a moment she blushed as a multitude of fantasies ran through her head. Those thoughts were immediately gone when Kuroko dropped her letting her hit the ground.

"Huh?" gasped a surprised Chloe as she hit the floor "What was that for?"

"Get it together Chloe we have work to do." said Kuroko pointing his thumb at the door lock

"Uh right, one sec." said Chloe

She pulled out her lock picking kit and proceeded to open the door. After only a few seconds the door was open and the duo went in. The apartment was filthy; empty cup noodles and chopsticks were scattered about along with different books, papers, and an old looking crown. Jared was sitting at his desk working rigorously, jotting down notes and flipping through books.

"Ahem..." Kuroko cleared his throat to get his attention

"What? How did you get in here?" shouted Jared "Get out before I-"

"Heard you gotta problem." said Kuroko nonchalantly

The man's expression quickly changed from surprise and enraged to relief and joy. He went to the kitchen and returned with a teapot and three cups. He poured some tea for his guests and began to talk.

"So you've seen the research I've posted on the net then?" he asked

"No, but I have." answered Chloe "Well some of it at least."

"If you wouldn't mind explaining from the beginning to fill us in." suggested Kuroko

"Well you see I was helping out at an archaeological site when I discovered an ancient crown. It looked familiar to me so I asked to run some tests on it and have the writings on it translated. It said that the world was to be engulfed by darkness and that the heavens will come crashing down upon us. I researched this further and found historic evidence of an event that was similar to what was described on the crown. I tried to look more into it, but unfortunately they suspended me and recommended I take some time off."

"I see." said Kuroko as he picked up the crown

"What?! You do?!" said a shocked Chloe "There's no way this is true is there?"

"I don't know is that what you think of me too?" asked Kuroko eyeing her

"Oh right good point." she said as she went back to sipping her tea

"So you can help me?" asked the man; joy in his eyes

"Of course, but there's still the matter of our payment." responded Kuroko "Bills don't pay themselves."

Chloe heard this and jerked her head away, looking opposite of Kuroko. She was obviously dissatisfied.

"Maybe if you ever accepted a job they would." she mumbled to herself

"Sorry?" asked Kuroko who obviously heard the snide remark

"Uh nothing." she replied nervously

"Payment? I guess I can offer you the rest of my research grant." offered Jarad "I don't really need it anymore."

"Which is how much?" asked Kuroko

"About 5 million yen." he said

Chloe's eyes were filled with disbelief. In her head she was jumping for joy. Kuroko nodded his head with satisfaction.

"Good so what's first order of business." asked Kuroko

"Right, I did uncover two more artifacts, but they were taken to the museum." explained Jarad "I need you two to get them back. They might give me a clue on what to do next."

"So you need em back then?" replied Kuroko "What exactly do they look like?"

He held up a photo. On it was an ancient looking staff with a wing like structure at the top. The other one was a old shield that looked like the front of it was made out of some kind of glass. After they were all caught up Kuroko and the other two headed out to the museum. It was a fairly secure place; it had guards at every entrance and cameras to cover any blindspots. The glass surrounding the museum was bulletproof and each display had a motion sensor just incase.

"I can handle the cameras and guards, but I'll need you to take care of the motion sensors Chloe." instructed Kuroko "Doc I'll need you to keep a lookout just incase.

"Right!" they both said in unison

Kuroko went to the building and spotted a window entrance he could use. Inside the museum were many different displays al beautiful and definitely expensive. By staying submerged in a shadow Kuroko can use his shadowblend technique. It uses up no ki and he becomes one with the shadow almost as if he completely fades away from existence. In this state he can't be detected by infrared, sonar, even psychics cannot locate him. With it he was easily able to sneak by the guards and cameras. Amazing as this technique was it still can't erase what the user does so once Kuroko arrived at the first artifact, the staff, he awaited Chloe's signal.

"Okay Kuroko the sensors are down." informed Chloe

He removed the glass case and took the staff. They repeated the process when he came across the shield and was out without anyone being the wiser. Kuroko and Chloe were back on the rooftop overlooking the museum waiting for Jared to arrive.

"Okay doc we got the goods meet up with us when you're ready." said Kuroko as he examined the artifacts

"Hmm these look familiar." said Kagemaru as a voice inside Kuroko's head

"Is that so?" replied Kuroko "Anything dangerous."

"No not necessarily." said Kagemaru

They continued their conversation in the background as Chloe watched in confusion. Jared was almost there and signaled to them that he was, but all of a sudden the artifacts started glowing. Kuroko took out the crown as well; it too was glowing and seemed to be resonating with the other artifacts. All of a sudden a bright light radiated from them.

"Uh Kuroko what's happening?" asked a startled Chloe

"Not this again..." he said shaking his head

Jared arrived just in time to see the two surrounded by the bright light. They slowly levitated off the ground and in an instant they vanished without a trace.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't gotten to skyworld yet, but I promise we'll get there next chapter. Also I'd like some opinions on the new character/Kuroko's new assistant, Chloe. As always thanks for reading :)**


	2. Please to Meet You O Goddess of Light

Chapter 2

Please to Meet You O Goddess of Light

 **Previously:** Kuroko and Chloe had just accepted an assignment from professor Jared. This man was working on an archeologist sight and uncovered an artifact that foretold the end of the world. After cross checking with other events and records in history he confirmed the prophecy and tied to earn everyone. He was temporarily dismissed due to psychological reasons. Chloe stumbled upon this which Kuroko found interesting. After visiting Jared they were asked to recover the other artifacts, but when they did they vanished without a trace.

The sun was shining bright and the air was warm and just right. The ground felt soft and fluffy almost as if they sleeping on a cloud. Chloe and Kuroko slowly opened their eyes and to their surprise they were sleeping on a cloud. Angels were flying around. There were many buildings that looked like there were Greek based. They got up; Chloe drew her weapon in fear that they may be enemies. Kuroko put his hand in front of her signaling her to wait.

"Relax Chloe." ordered Kuroko "They don't seem hostile."

She holstered her gun letting out a deep breath. She looked around and saw the artifacts on the ground and picked them up. One of th residents of this place took notice and came over to them to investigate. The angel flew up to Chloe.

"Huh? A human whatever are you doing he-" he stopped as soon as he saw Kuroko

In Chloe's eyes Kuroko looked as normal as any other human minus his attire. However in the angel's eyes a fierce aura could be seen. It was faint, but to him Kuroko did not look like a human. He stood between Kuroko and Chloe.

"A demon? How did you get in here? Miss please get back!" shouted the angel "Guards!"

"No wait don't-" but she was cut off

"It's okay miss the guards will handle this." said the angel

Almost immediately three angels all armed with a longsword and a metal shield flew towards their their location. As soon as they got their they saw what the other angel saw a demonic looking aura and an angel standing in between it and a human girl. Chloe looked away. Sounds of metal clashing against metal and struggled grunts were heard and then there was silence. Chloe opened her eyes and saw Kuroko sheathing his weapon. Chloe stood there shaking her head.

"*Sigh* I tried to warn them." she said

The other angel was frantic and began to panic. Kuroko started to walk over to them, but before he could get to Chloe more angels showed up.

"Tsk." he began to run in another direction "Chloe see what you can find out about this place." he shouted as he ran

"It's okay now miss." said the angel as he turned around, but she was gone "Miss?"

Chloe was walking around this strange new world careful not to draw too much attention. It was very heavenly. There was trees planted every now and there. Fields of grass and roads paved in stone along with clouds surrounding them. Some roads were even running through the sky. Many houses and large buildings were seen also with clouds surrounding the base. Basically anything that wasn't covered by something was a cloud area instead. There was also a large noticeable building at the center which was also elevated high in the sky. She was so entranced by the view that she almost didn't notice an edge. She stopped almost falling off and looked down then up. There were many other clouds of cities on them though the cities themselves looked different than the one she was on. There wasn't a giant building at the center of any of them.

"Wow… we didn't die and go to heaven did we?" she asked herself

She spotted a young looking angel most likely a child playing around in the field. She decided to approach him thinking he would not cause too much of an alarm towards her.

"Excuse me." she called out to the child "Do you know where I might be?"

"That's a silly question." replied the angel "We're in skyworld."

"Oh of course." said Chloe "I was just making sure."

"Hey lady where're your wings." asked the kid

She froze for a moment and tried to come up with something. "They're… invisible." said Chloe as she mentally face-palmed herself

"Really? How'd you do that." he asked wide-eyed and impressed

"Um you'll know when you're older." she replied not knowing how that worked

"Aww, but I'm already 102." whined the little boy

She was shocked. People here must live much longer than humans. She thanked him and was about to leave until she remembered one more thing.

"By the way where can I find the person in charge?" asked Chloe trying to not sound too oblivious

"You mean Lady Palutena?" answered the boy "She lives in the palace up there."

He pointed to the giant building elevated in the air at the center of the city. Chloe once again thanked the boy and left. She figured that would be her best source of information.

"Kuroko should be fine." she said to herself "It's everyone else I'm worried about."

Meanwhile Kuroko had stopped at the edge of this cloud running and stood his ground, preparing to fight. Three of the guards rushed him trying to swiftly take him down. Kuroko parried the first guard's attack and sidestepped to avoid the other two. Once he was in a better position he threw his tanto to behind them and teleported. They were surprised and lost with words as Kuroko knocked all of them unconscious. Just then his shadowsenses went off and he instinctively turned around to block an arrow. The other three guards realized Kuroko couldn't fly and began to fire arrows infused with light. Kuroko had no trouble defending, but he had to find a way to go on the offensive. Once he spotted a gap in their firing pattern he threw his tanto and teleported to the one on the left. He kicked him using him as a springboard to launch himself to kick the one on the right. He did the same thing again except this time he backflipped and did a powerful kick as he completed the flip to the last one. They were on the ground conscious, but injured. Kuroko was about to sheathe his tanto until once again he sensed something and blocked an arrow of pure energy.

"Having trouble, men?" said a voice behind him

"Captain Pit!" they rejoiced

"Go get help I'll handle it from here." ordered Pit

They got up and retreated leaving the two combatants alone. Once they left Pit readied his bow and prepared to fight.

"Hehh, you think you can take me alone?" threatened Kuroko

"I've got Lady Palutena by my side there's no way I'm gonna lose." shouted Pit all revved up

Before him stood a winged boy who looked no older than 15. However something told Kuroko that he should not be underestimated and that he is far more than meets they eye. After the momentary stare down Pit decided to make the first move. He started off my rapidly encircling Kuroko while firing a volley of arrows with each dash. Kuroko was surprised not by what he did, but by what he didn't do. Kuroko expected him to immediately take flight and assault from above. As he rotated his body, deflecting each arrow, he decided to test his theory out. With a ki empowered leap he jumped and threw his dagger in Pit's path. He realized this and tried to adjust his aim, but before he could Kuroko appeared in front of him and performed a high kick knocking pit in the air. Immediately afterwards he threw his tanto at him, teleported and kicked him off the edge of the cloud island.

"Woaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Pit as he plummeted downward

"Huh I guess he really can't fly." said Kuroko as he peered over the edge

Pit began to panic as he didn't have any wings of pegasus to let him fly. He closed his eyes, but soon opened them only to realize he was no longer falling. His wings were glowing a bright blue and he was slowly ascending.

"Oh Pit what would you do without me?" said a voice inside his head

"Lady Palutena?" asked a surprised Pit "You were watching me?"

"Yes Pit I've also contacted you to warn you." responded Palutena

"Um about what Lady Palutena." asked Pit

"Your opponent, I can't read on him." said Palutena

"Nothing at all, but is that even possible." asked Pit

"Just be careful Pit I'll be watching you and will intervene if necessary." assured Palutena

Kuroko was turned his back and started to walk away from a fight well fought. However he sensed something was off and turned around. Pit flew up his wings glowing a bright blue. He twirled as he rose leaving behind little specs of light each one like a small glittering star.

"Ready for round two?" taunted Pit spinning his bow

Immediately after he started launching a flurry of arrows. In this state Kuroko could only dodge the arrows as he encircled Pit. One of the things that frustrated Kuroko was ariel battles especially if his opponent was also using ranged attacks. As he was running he spotted a bow dropped by one of the centurions. He picked it up and began to fire off a few arrows as he ran. Pit noticed this a bit late and had no choice, but to block. He split his bow into its dual sword form and deflected the arrows. However unbeknownst to him Kuroko had taken a massive leap and was now in front of him ready to strike.

"Gotcha…" whisper Kuroko as he was about to hit him

Pits eyes widened in surprise as he didn't have time to block let alone dodge. Pit's wings brightened and he flew backwards causing Kuroko to miss. Kuroko was dumbfounded and tumbled to the ground, but was able to catch himself.

"But how…?" Kuroko said to himself

"Whew that was close thanks Lady Palutena." said Pit

Meanwhile Kuroko was on the ground and confused as ever. Was Pit talking to himself? Kuroko has experienced some strange powers before it could be telepathy for all he knew. In any case Kuroko was trying to figure out how he had dodged his last attack.

"There's no way he could have seen that attack coming unless he had senses similar to mine." he said to himself

He decided to test it out one more time. He did the same thing only this time as the arrows were flying he also threw his tanto in the mix. Once again Pit deflected each one including the tanto which flew behind him. Kuroko appeared there and this time Pit was unaware where Kuroko was going to strike. Again the wings glowed brighter and Pit moved forward avoiding the attack.

"That settles it those wings have something to do with this." he said to himself

"Comon what's the matter can't hit me?" taunted Pit

Kuroko ignored him and quickly planned his next attack. Unfortunately he was running low on ki. He let out a small sigh and figured he didn't have much choice. After a brief moment of concentration he opened his eyes.

"First Seal: Release!"

Pit looked down and was about to start attacking again, but before he could Palutena contacted him.

"Be careful Pit something's different about him." warned Palutena

"Relax Lady Palutena he can't fly so as long as I'm up here I have the advantage." assured Pit

"I wouldn't count on it." said a voice behind him

He turned around and saw Kuroko. His hands was cloaked in a shadowy aura. Palutena noticed as well, but it was too late to react.

"Shadow Arts: Return to nothingness."

Kuroko thrust his palm giving a mere tap to Pit's wings. Almost instantly the blue light surrounding his wings faded. However as Kuroko touched his wings his eyes uncontrollably glowed yellow activating his eyes of the shadow being. Through them he saw a beautiful woman dressed in a white dress. Her green hair flowed down to her ankles. Unfortunately before Kuroko could see more his eyes returned to normal and he was left catching his breath.

"Lady Palutena what happened?" asked Pit who was now on the ground

"I'm not sure the power of flight just vanished." answered Palutena

"So that's who you answer to is it." interrupted Kuroko "I think it's time I pay her a visit."

"What?"

After channeling for a brief moment Kuroko disappeared. A thought crossed Pit's mind and he rushed to Palutena's Palace.

Meanwhile Chloe was just outside the palace trying to figure out how to get in. The palace was beautifully designed with a Roman look to it. An invisible force prevented her from entering and there was no obvious way around it. All of a sudden she felt the force disperse. She was curious as to why it had, but quickly discarded the thought and went in.

Kuroko appeared inside a room that was relatively dark savor the giant mirror at the center at the room emitting some light. In front of the mirror was a woman. She had long green hair reaching to her heels. Overall she had an elegant and graceful appearance. The room was dark enough that Kuroko was able to use his shadowblend technique. He crept up behind her.

"Having trouble finding someone, Miss Palutena?"

The goddess let out a sudden gasp as the person she just observing was now directly in front of her.

 **Exposition Overview: Of the three different arts the last one, Shadow Arts, is the original and the base for the other two. The shadows themselves embody the power of nothingness itself. Basically it can turn everything to nothing or nullifying it. The most basic use of this power is to nullify ki or life force energy though it can also be used for magic and similar things.**


	3. Ah Mother Nature

Chapter 3

Ah Mother Nature...

 **Previously:** Kuroko and Chloe have just arrived at Skyworld and were confused as ever. However unfortunately for Kuroko some of the residents there took notice of his demonic-like aura and called the guards. While Chloe was off gathering info about this place Kuroko was entertaining the guards. Captain Pit stepped in midway, but during the fight Kuroko's Eyes of the Shadow Being forcibly activated and he saw Palutena. Immediately after he took off in her location. Now the two are face to face what is to come of them?

Kuroko and Palutena were standing face to face in a dark room only slightly illuminated by the large mirror at the center of the room which was showing Pit flying around. She looked at the man before her; his strange aura and mysterious demeanour for some reason seemed familiar to her. With one glimpse Kuroko instantly recognized her from the stories Kagemaru told him, but he kept quiet.

"How did you get in here?" asked Palutena trying to remain calm

She tried to hide her true expression, but Kuroko could see right through it. She was not scared or frightened nor was she intimidated, but more confused. Well perhaps she was a little frightened.

"Relax Palutena I'm not here to cause any trouble." assured Kuroko

She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she felt like the words he said were sincere and she felt more at ease now. She lowered her guard and was more relaxed now. Suddenly the door to the room burst open shining light into the room. It was all, but an empty room only having a the large mirror in the center. Pit rushed in bow at the ready and arrow notched.

"Lady Palutena are you okay!?" asked Pit aiming his bow at Kuroko

However before he could do anything else Chloe appeared behind him and held a gun to his head.

"Drop it angel boy." demanded Chloe

Soon after many guards stormed into the room and chaos was aloof throughout. The centurions drew swords, Chloe frantically turned in different directions while pointing her gun. All of a sudden Palutena spoke.

"That's enough! Pit what is the meaning of all this?" asked Palutena

"Lady Palutena I thought this man was coming for you and-." but Palutena interrupted him

"Relax Pit it was seem that this man is not what we thought he was." explained Palutena "His aura may seem like it, but it is not demonic at all."

Pit and the centurions eased up and sheathed their weapons. Chloe however kept her gun drawn as she was still warey of the soldiers surrounding her.

"Relax Chloe you can put your gun away." assured Kuroko

"So you seem to know our names now care to introduce yourselves?" asked Palutena

"Kuroko, the pleasure is mine." announced Kuroko

"I'm Chloe; nice to meet you." said Chloe as she bowed her head

Palutena signaled that it was okay for her centurions to leave so they left leaving the four in the room.

"You two must be tired why not take a bath it's the least I can do." offered Palutena

Sensing no danger and with a mix of not caring Kuroko immediately accepted. Chloe only face palmed herself reacting to how easy going Kuroko was and also accepted. Palutena asked Pit to escort Kuroko to the guest bathes while she would escort Chloe. He agreed and showed Kuroko the way. Before they left an idea popped into his head and he gave a big smirk though it was unnoticeable under his mask. He went over and gave Chloe a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." assured Kuroko as he slipped his tanto into her bag

She nodded her head and Kuroko and Pit left. The hall they walked through was gorgeous adorned with paintings, pottery, and plants. It all gave off a calming and tranquil feeling. They arrived at the changing rooms and got in. The bath itself was just as fancy. It was large much more than the two of them needed and even had a statue pouring out hot water from its mouth. Both of them had towels to cover themselves though Kuroko also had his mask on odd as it may be he insisted.

"Sorry for the beat down earlier… Pit was it?" apologized Kuroko

"Ha! Hardly I woulda had ya if you didn't run away." argued Pit

"Guess we'll never know." replied Kuroko

"So that goddess of yous seems like a nice woman." said Kuroko trying to sound obvious

"Yeah she's wonder- Hey wait what are you getting at?!" shouted Pit as he noticed his tone of voice

"Oh nothing… you wanna drop in on them for a bit?" asked Kuroko

Pit's face grew bright red as began to picture lewd images in his mind. He shook his head and regained his composure.

"Are you crazy that's Palutena the goddess of light you're talking about." yelled Pit "Plus there's no way we'd be able to they'd see us right away."

"Don't underestimate me." said Kuroko as he took Pit's hand and teleported away

Before Pit knew it he was standing in the girl's changing room with Kuroko right beside him. He took one more look around to make sure he wasn't imagining things then freaked out once he confirmed he wasn't.

"What the-? how did you-? Huh?" Pit was panicking as who knew what Palutena would do if he saw him here

"See I told you I could get us in here unseen." bragged Kuroko

"I didn't say I wanted to go." argued Pit "I'm leaving."

He walked to the door, but froze when he heard a voice coming from the other side. It was a familiar voice. He thought for a second, it was Viridi! He went back to Kuroko and forced his hands on his shoulders shaking him.

"Get us out of here now." whispered Pit

"Sorry angel face." said Kuroko balancing his tanto by the tip "It's only a one way trip."

Viridi's footsteps were getting closer and her voice grew louder. Pit panicked and looked right and left for a place to hide then back at Kuroko. It wasn't any use the only thing in the changing rooms were a few benches and some compartments to place clothing. He turned to Kuroko to give him a disappointed look, but he was gone.

"What the-? Where did he go?" Pit whispered to himself

He looked around and saw him hiding in probably one of the most ridiculous hiding spots, behind the door. Pit put his hand to his head frustrated, but figured it was better than standing in the open. He joined Kuroko and nervously lye in wait. Kuroko remained calm as usual, but Pit was sweating buckets. The door swung open and in walked a little girl who looked no older than a young child, it was Viridi. Once she passed they hid themselves beside the compartments.

"Whew I'm beat." said Viridi "I'm sure Palutena wouldn't mind me using her bath."

She began to undress much to Pit's excitement; the sounds of undressing painted quite vivid pictures in his head, but he fought against his temptation as best he could. Kuroko, whether out of simple politeness or pure coincidence also had his eyes closed and was having a chat with Kagemaru. All was going well Viridi had finished undressing and was walking to the bath entrance. However as they were attempting to leave Pit's foot accidentally kicked a bucket. He slowly turned his head only to see Viridi's bright red face. Pit looked back at Kuroko, but once again he was gone. He then looked back at Viridi; her look of embarrassment had turned into anger.

"Piiitt…"

"Um w-wait Viridi i-it's not what it looks like." nervously said Pit as he failed to convince Viridi otherwise

Palutena and Chloe were enjoying the bath having a casual conversation. Their bath was also just as vastly decorated as the men's. Something was bothering Chloe and she just had to say it.

"So um miss Palutena I have to ask why are you being so nice to us don't we seem the least suspicious?" asked Chloe

"Oh don't be absurd I love and care for all humans." assured Palutena "Even if that man with you isn't exactly human."

"Wait you can tell?" asked a surprised Chloe

"I'm not the goddess of light for nothing you know." replied Palutena

That's what Palutena said, but in her mind even she couldn't put her finger exactly what Kuroko was. She knew he wasn't exactly human, but just couldn't figure as to how. He just seemed so familiar somehow. She discarded the thought and continued chatting with her guest. Suddenly they heard a loud crashing sound and then a scream. It came from the changing room. They ran only to find Viridi and a bunch of vines scattered around and ensnaring Pit.

"Viridi what's going on in here?" asked an upset Palutena

"This pervert tried to sneak a peek at me!" yelled Viridi

"Wait Viridi you gotta believe me it's not what it looks like." pleaded Pit

The three argued back and forth getting nowhere in the conversation. As they were having their colorful discussion Chloe spotted Kuroko's tanto lying by her clothes. A huge light bulb went off in her head and she immediately knew what happened.

"Okay Kuroko come out I know you're here." demanded Chloe

From a shadowy corner of the ceiling near the door, Kuroko dropped down. He landed gracefully with little to no expression in his eyes and only lightly clapped his hands.

"Not bad Chloe good to know you're not slippin." acknowledged Kuroko

Chloe explained to the two then apologized profusely begging for forgiveness. Palutena said that it was fine, but Viridi wasn't as forgiving. Pit was caught in the middle; Viridi didn't seem to think it was Pit's fault anymore, but she still ignored him as he did see her fully unclothed. However she was furious with Kuroko.

Palutena explained to Viridi who they were and once they were all changed they met in the dining hall where a feast was waiting. Turkey, fruits, mashed potatoes, pies, and many other delicious foods were on the table. They all sat down, but before they ate Palutena spoke.

"Oh how rude I nearly forgot to introduce you." announced Palutena "This is Viridi, goddess of nature."

"Please to meet you." Chloe said while bowing her head

"Yeaa sorry for the mishap." apologised Kuroko "You weren't exactly my intentions."

Everyone paused for a moment letting what Kuroko said soak in. Chloe already knew who his "intentions" were. Who else could it be, but the beautiful green haired goddess right next to her. At the same time it finally clicked in everyone else's head. Palutena blushed a little, but something snapped in Viridi.

"You saw me naked, call it a _mishap_ , and then you have the nerve to say you trying to peek at Palutena instead!?" ranted Viridi

"Uhh… yes? What's the big deal?" replied Kuroko

"You ungrateful human!" yelled Viridi "Humans rarely get to see me and you saw me naked and all's you have to say is _what's the big deal?_."

"Oh relax it's not like there was much to see." said Kuroko with a certain look of arrogance in his eye

Pit had a distressed look on his face while Palutena only shook her head and sighed. Viridi tilted her head downwards, her hair slightly hiding her eyes.

Moments passed and everyone was now in the courtyard. It was nice and open a nice place to simply relax and take a nap or battle. Viridi stood opposite to Kuroko while everyone else stood on the sidelines. The tension was thick and could be felt even by someone as oblivious as Pit.

"Uhh shouldn't we stop them lady Palutena?" asked a concerned Pit

"It'll be fine, Pit." assured Palutena "It's good to let off some steam once in awhile."

"But a goddess fighting a human?" questioned Pit "That just doesn't seem right or fair for that matter."

"Don't worry Pit I'm sure there's more to this human than meets the eye as you may already have seen." stated Palutena as she gave him a smile

"Last chance human." threatened Viridi as she pointed in Kuroko's direction "Beg for forgiveness and I may let you off."

She looked to where Kuroko was, but he was missing. She then felt a hand pat her head several times on the head. It was Kuroko.

"Aww she's so cute when she's mad." teased Kuroko

"Rrrrgggg! Phosphora!" shouted Viridi

In a flash of lightning a beautiful young looking woman with short blonde hair appeared beside her. She had a pair of white short shorts and had a shirt that exposed her belly button along with black wrappings around her forearms and legs. The blue scarf around her neck levitated in the air, crackling with electricity. A green-leaved vine was wrapped around her body from her arm to her thigh which symbolized her affiliation with Viridi.

"You called Viridi?" asked Phosphora

"Good you're here teach this insolent human a lesson." commanded Viridi

"You sure Viridi?" asked Phosphora "He's only human I wouldn't wanna hurt 'em too badly. Besides what's a human doing here anyways."

"Just do it and don't worry we can heal him after you're done." said Viridi with a sinister yet cute expression

She sighed and agreed with her leader. Electricity crackled around her body as she punched her hand preparing for a fight. She faced her opponent and gave a little smile. Kuroko stood there; his facial expressions hidden from Phosphora by his mask. Instantly she turned into a bolt of lightning and dashed in front of Kuroko in mere milliseconds.

"Sorry 'bout this." whispered Phosphora as she wound up her fist

Kuroko's eyes widened; he was not expecting her to be so fast. Though his mask hid his face his expression was quite obvious; he was surprised. His shadowsenses kicked in, but not fast enough and he took a direct blow to the face. Lightning surged through his body as he flew backwards and crashed in a bed of flowers. Chloe stood there shocked. Never before had she seen Kuroko take a direct hit like that. Usually he dodged it or at the very least blocked the attack. Phosphora went back to Viridi.

"Might wanna get a medic over there pronto." insisted Phosphora "He should be out for the rest of the day."

"Good work, Palutena if you could-" she paused at the sound of groning

Kuroko stood up from the flower bed and cracked his jawbone to adjust it. His expression was now intrigued instead of surprised.

"What, but that's impossible." said Phosphora who was dumbfounded "I didn't even hold back. How are you still standing?"

"Sorry honey, but right before that punch landed I fell back and rolled with the damage. Your punch essentially slid off my cheek. Still hurt, but not enough for me to care" explained Kuroko

"Oh yea? I'll just have to hit harder then." taunted Phosphora as the electricity around grew even more fierce

She transformed into a bolt of lightning once more and charged at him, but before she connected with her fist Kuroko disappeared. She stopped and looked around and saw him standing where he was at the beginning at the fight. He tossed up his tanto and sheathed it.

"You're pretty good." praised Kuroko "But unfortunately I'll have to get a little serious with you."

"First Seal: Release!"

 **A/N: No exposition overview this time, but let me know if there's anything I've mentioned that you are unsure of and I can include it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Chapter 4

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Previously: Things have seemed to have quieted down. Kuroko was no longer identified as an intruder in sky world and everyone was invited by Palutena to a nice relaxing bath and dinner. However after a little fooling around Viridi's patience was tried for too long and called Phosphora to teach him a lesson.

It was just another peaceful day in skyworld. Its denizens we happily roaming the land, the sun shone brightly illuminating everything in its wake. Oh and a battle was about to break out in Palutena's courtyard. The two warriors stood across each other staring intently. Electricity crackled around Phosphora while a shadowy aura enveloped Kuroko. The other four were off to the sidelines acting as spectators.

"Um shouldn't we stop them Lady Palutena?" asked a nervous Pit

"Oh it'll be fine." assured Palutena "We can always use healing magic if someone gets really hurt."

"If you say so Lady Palutena." said Pit

"Besides there's something I need to figure out." she whispered to herself

"Hm? Did you say something?" asked Pit

"Huh? Un nothing anyways Chloe do you think Kuroko'll be okay?" asked Palutena slightly concerned "Pit here could barely beat Phosphora even in a weakened state."

"In all the years I've been with that guy there's one thing I've learned." stated Chloe having the utmost confidence

"and that is?" asked Palutena and Pit in unison

"He doesn't like to lose and even if he does he still ends up winning." replied Chloe

Back to the battle the two combatants were down staring each other down. Phosphora the more impatient one made the first move. She turned into a bolt of lightning, repeating the same move before, and charged at Kuroko. Kuroko expected as much and held up his hand.

"Shadow Shaping: Shield."

A shadowy shield formed in front of Kuroko covering his whole front side and blocking the attack. Phosphora was surprised and leaped back not knowing what to expect next.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises." stated Phosphora in a playful tone

"You haven't seen anything yet." taunted Kuroko

Phosphora turned into a lightning bolt once again, but this time she took a different approach. She charged at Kuroko expecting him to block like before. He did and instead of stopping she continued her relentless assault from different directions. Kuroko's shadowsenses couldn't keep up; he was only able to shield a few blows before he took one square to the stomach. It was just as she suspected he couldn't keep up with her, literally, lightning speed. Luckily before another hit landed Kuroko shadow-stepped out of the way. Phosphora was surprised for a second, knew better than to be fascinated during battle. She scanned the area quickly and charged at Kuroko again once she found him. He was able to block, but he knew a barrage of lightning fast fists were on there way. He had no choice, but to fully incase himself in a shield.

"What's the matter? Am I going too slow for ya?" mocked Phosphora as she kept attacking "I can move faster if ya want."

Kuroko knew that at this rate his ki reserves wouldn't last much longer. Shieling his entire body used up too much ki. He knew of a way to fight back he just didn't think he'd have to rely on it so soon or at all for that matter. Kuroko let his shield drop and Phosphora landed a solid blow to his face. Only once she did he dispersed in a shadowy wisp. She felt a tingling sensation and turned around. Kuroko was standing there, but something was different; His eyes were glowing yellow. She felt in a way violated as if his eyes were staring into her very soul.

"Eyes of the Shadow Being."

Back to the spectators, Chloe was intrigued as not many people forced Kuroko to use that ability especially that early. Pit watched intently enjoying the fight while Viridi was cheering Phosphora on. Palutena however was deep in thought trying to figure out what was so familiar about Kuroko.

"Was a good fight, but looks like it's over now." announced Chloe

"What are you talking about?" snapped Viridi "He's been on the ropes the entire fight Phosphora's got this."

Phosphora shrugged off the strange sensation and continued attacking Kuroko. She expected him to use his full shield again, but this time he held up his hand and a small shield formed and blocked the attack. She paid it no mind and kept attacking, but each time Kuroko reacted forming a small hand sized shield to block the attacks. She began to grow frustrated and increased her speed. Kuroko did something different this time though.

"Shadow Control: Bind!"

He held out a closed fist as if he was grabbing hold of something. Immediately Phosphora froze in place as if something was holding her down. She looked around and saw a faint shadowy aura surrounding her.

"Rghh what is this?!" she said trying to break free

"I have to say you're not bad." acknowledged Kuroko "But in the end… I'm better."

Phosphora was not used to being on the other side of the insults. This triggered something inside her and she exploded with rage. With all her might she channeled creating a violent thunderstorm throughout the sky. Its roar could be heard throughout all of skyworld as lightning began to form. Though she was still bound by Kuroko she still commanded the lightning to rain down upon Kuroko. He shadow-stepped out of the way releasing Phosphora from his restraints in the process. Bolt after bolt he dodged until finally the rain of lightning stopped. Instead a large bold struck Phosphora and she used it to charge a finishing attack.

"Dodge this!" shouted Phosphora as she shot a wave of lightning at Kuroko

Kuroko did just that and shadow-stepped out of the way. he smiled at how easy it was, but that quickly went away when he realized where the wave of lightning was headed. A large wave of lightning was headed towards Palutena and the others. Viridi used a large vine to move herself to safety while Pit grabbed Chloe and leap out of the way. However Palutena was still standing there deep in thought.

"Lady Palutena watch out!" shouted Pit as he tried to save her

She looked up and saw the wave of lightning rushing towards her, but she realized too late. She closed her eyes; Phosphora tried to pull back as well. Moments passed when Palutena noticed that the lightning should have hit by now. She opened her eyes and saw Kuroko standing there; a giant shield in front of him blocking the wave of lightning. Unlike before he was actually trying to block the attack. He struggled for a bit, but after putting in a little effort the attack dispersed along with his shield. In that instant Palutena remembered everything.

It was the same skyworld as before. The sky was bright and many centurions were flying around. It was a little more than 1000 years in the past and a younger Palutena was sitting at a desk studying. A shadowy figure would occasionally visit her and give her a break from her studies. She asked who he was, but he only gave her a smile and said "nothing, but a shadow ." She took it as a joke and continued playing. However one day her father noticed this figure and then his visits stopped.

Skipping forward a war was going between the under skyworld and the forces of the underworld. All was seemed to be fine; little innocent Palutena knew her father was a powerful god. However one day when the war nearly ended her father was heavily injured. On his bed, in his final moments he took the future goddess of light's hands and spoke.

"Remember my dear Palutena light and shadow are two sides of the same coin. One day you may require its assistance, but do not be afraid for as much as a shadow may seem like the darkness itself it is neither of the light nor the dark."

Back to the present

Pit had put Chloe down and rushed to Palutena's side to make sure she was okay. Viridi was scolding Phosphora for almost blasting the lights out of Palutena while Phosphora was apologizing profusely. In the midst of the the chitter chatter Palutena held up her hand and spoke.

"I remember." said Palutena pointing at Kuroko "Tell me you've never given me your name."

"Took you awhile." answered Kuroko smiling "I suppose I'll give you two a moment it HAS been awhile."

He closed his eyes and this time instead of releasing a seal he allowed one to loosen. Kagemaru's ki flowed through Kuroko's body and eventually he was now in control of his body though Kuroko was still aware of everything. The aura surrounding him was different, but similar. His eyes once again glowed a dark gold color; they were dark and mysterious yet enchanting and calming. She gestured everyone to leave the two alone. Pit insisted otherwise, but eventually concurred and left along with everyone else.

"So Palutena or should I say goddess of light? How've you been?" asked Kuroko as if nothing had happened

She ran up and hugged him. It HAS been a while and she missed the one that had eased her boredom back when her father made her study. She released him and gave a sorta irritated look.

"That's all you have to say after almost a millenia. You left without even telling me your name and you haven't even visited at all." shouted Palutena

"I've been busy as you may have noticed." replied Kagemaru "I have no name, but this one had called me Kagemaru."

"Um right I've been meaning to ask what is exactly is going on with you and this man?" she asked curiously

"It's a long story why not-." he was interrupted by Pit

"Lady Palutena we have a problem!" yelled Pit as he ran toward Palutena

"What is it now Pit?" asked an annoyed Palutena

"It's the underworld army they're attacking the humans." informed Pit

Palutena suddenly remembered what her father had told her long ago. Could this be what he meant?

"And that's my cue to leave." said Kagemaru

"Huh? But-" Kagemaru interrupted

"Relax, Kuroko'll take care of you." assured Kagemaru "Though you may not like the way he does it."

Within less than a second his eyes revented to normal and his seal was back to its normal state. He let out a deep breath and spoke.

"Heard you gotta problem. How can I be of assistance?" asked Kuroko as he bowed his head like a butler

They both followed Pit back to palutena's chambers. In the large orb was earth being attacked by many different creatures and other humans. Chaos was spreading and fast. The orb closed in on a mirror in front was a man and soon after they saw a copy of that man emerge from the mirror. He fled as the copy of the man chased after him. Everyone's face was filled with dread except for Kuroko's.

"Um what the hell is going on?" asked Kuroko for even all the time Kuroko's been alive he never saw anything like this.

Right after he said that a woman appeared in a puff of blue fire. She had long blue hair tied up in a ponytail, and was dressed in a skimpy white and purple outfit which exposed many different parts of her body. Her purple eyes tied together everything about the beauty before them.

"Pandora!" the four skyworlders said in unison

 **Exposition Overview: When things prove too tough for our (anti)hero he resorts to using Eyes of the Shadow Being where he basically is able to see using Kagemaru's eyes. The shadows hold many unseen things, but his eyes can see it all. All that cannot be seen can be seen through these eyes. Though depending on what he's trying to perceive depends on how much ki is used. Normally the seals in him would keep something like this locked tight, but this particular ability can be used in any state.**


	5. Copies, Clones, and Dopplers

**A/N: Kuroko is doing Kuroko things again. Anyways sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, hope you enjoy it all the more. As always thanks for reading and tell me what you think (questions, comments, concerns, issues, worries)**

Chapter 5

Copies, Clones, and Dopplers

 **Previously:** Palutena had once again met with the mysterious figure she had met long ago, Kagemaru. Still choosing to remain just as mysterious he only revealed oh so much information before Pit interrupted with urgent news. Taking this as his cue to leave Kuroko resumed control assuring Palutena that she was in good hands and that Kuroko will take care of things; though she may not like the way he does it. Pit said that within the crystal orb earth was in chaos and before everyone appeared Pandora, goddess of calamity.

A strikingly beautiful goddess was standing before our heros. It was Pandora, goddess of calamity. Kuroko and Chloe stood there confused, but everyone else knew exactly who she was.

"Pandora is this your doing?" shouted Pit as he drew his bow

"What a silly question Pit of course it was." she said playfully as if to mock everyone

"But how is that possible I thought I destroyed the mirror of truth." said Pit

"Nothing is ever truly destroyed my sweet Pit." she said winking her eye

"That's enough." commanded Palutena "Pandora how have you done this. There is no way you could have possibly made this many Mirror or Truths."

"Now why would I spoil the fun by telling you that?" taunted Pandora "You'll just have to beat me to find out."

Without another word she vanished in a puff of blue fire. Everyone began to argue and shout ou suggestions on the next course of action. Just when Chloe was about say something she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Pit went to check on her fearing she might have gotten hit by the lightning. Kuroko got to her first and examined her.

"Hmm I was afraid of this." said Kuroko

"What's wrong with her?" asked Pit

"She's been away from her realm for too long. Whether you're aware of it or not every living thing draws forth and replenishes part of their life force from their own world. Being outside of it too long can deprive you of it. Humans especially are susceptible to this, but powerful beings can last a while without worry."

"Uh huh… well what about you?" asked an intrigued Pit

"I did say _powerful beings._ Anyways I'll take her back down to earth and since I'm there I mine as well help you guys out-" Palutena rose her hand to stop him

"That won't be necessary." commanded Palutena "The underworld army is attacking and it is my responsibility. There is no need to further involve the humans."

"Oh? Just so you I rarely ever offer my services up for free." informed Kuroko "Oh well have it your way, but this is a one time special; should you need me in the near future it'll cost ya."

Without another word he picked up Chloe and disappeared in a wisp of shadowy smoke. He was back at his house not much has changed in the city of Tokyo minus the chaos and destruction of the underworld army. He walked over to her room to set her down. As he did so he passed by the mirror in her room. As he stared at it Chloe's reflection opened her eyes and stared back then gave a wicked smile and jumped out of the mirror. She pulled her gun out and aimed it at him, but he only glared at the copy.

"If you really are a copy of her then you should know that won't do you any good." taunted Kuroko

Her arms began to tremble with fear as she knew that what he said was true. Kuroko was still holding Chloe in his arms she thought to herself perhaps that would give her the opening she needed. The copy aimed and shot at Chloe. In that instant he threw Chloe onto the bed and jumped out of the way. This was what the copy was waiting for. The second he jumped back she aimed the gun at Kuroko, but when she did his tanto was all she could see. He appeared before her.

"See, I told you so." he whispered before he slashed his blade across her neck

Blood spewed out as from her now open neck as she collapsed to the floor. After a few seconds it disappeared, vanishing leaving no trace her her existence. He looked at the mirror and smashed it to pieces. He looked out the window gazing at the streets of tokyo now in chaos and sighed. He left a note for Chloe and headed out.

Meanwhile Palutena had prepared her army of centurions and was ready for a counter offensive. With a wave of her hand the clouds below opened up leading to the human realm. A vast amount of centurions flew down lead by Pit using Palutena's gift of flight.

"Alright men let's put a stop to underworld army once and for all!" shouted Pit boosting their morale

They all cheered and followed their captain into battle. The army entered and the battle had begun. The centurions along with some of Viridi's forces fanned out taking down any underworld creature while Pit did the same only he was looking for the supposed head of the snake, Pandora. Palutena realized that somehow Pandora was able to reconstruct the mirror of truth and worse she was able to spread its power to every mirror on earth. Knowing this she instructed everyone to destroy any mirror they came across.

"Pit." said Palutena while he was fighting "I think I found Pandora. I'm guiding you there now."

"Awesome time to take out the leader." yelled Pit

Meanwhile somewhere in skyworld a certain angel was napping, but was rudely awakened by Viridi.

"Wake up, Pittoo!" shouted Viridi as she kicked him

"Ow what was that for?!" screamed Dark Pit rubbing his head

"Not time to explain get ready for battle!" ordered Viridi

"Listen just because I joined the forces of nature doesn't mean- Woaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Before he could finish his argument Viridi opened a gateway to the human realm underneath Dark Pit and he fell through. Thanks to his power of flight he was able to stop himself from falling, but before he could go back through the portal Viridi closed it and used her power of flight on him to force him in her own direction.

"Hey I can fly on my own ya know. What the hell is going on here anyways" asked Dark Pit

"Underworld, Skyworld, war, you get the idea. Anyways I need you to go help Pit I think he's in trouble." ordered Viridi with a hint of concern in her voice

"What? Uh uh no way am I risking my life to save your little boyfriend." contested Dark Pit as he resisted her power of flight even more

"What- He's not- Just go!" shouted Viridi as she forced him to fly even faster

Pandora was standing atop the tokyo tower watching all the chaos and calamity that she had created. It wasn't just Japan that was caught up in this, but the entire world. Pit appeared atop the tower to confront Pandora.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Pandora

"This ends now Pandora!" shouted Pit as he drew his bow

A sword materialized in her hand as she too prepared for battle. The sky was darkened with despair setting the mood for the fight. Pit made the first move shooting at her from afar with a flurry of shots. Pandora was able to avoid his attacks too easily; Pit wasn't very mobile while laying down a steady stream of fire. She took advantage of this by flying into his backside. However he expected as much and dove out of the way unleashed a charged arrow in the process. It scored a direct hit in turn stunning her momentarily.

"It's over Pandora." Pit yelled as he charged at her full speed "Take thi- huh?"

Before Pit could finish he saw Dark Pit come flying towards him seeming out of control. *CRASH* Dark Pit flew right into Pit interrupting his attack. They began to argue at each other completely ignoring the threat before them.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" shouted an angry Pit

"Don't look at me. It was that stupid Viridi's fault." retorted an equally upset Dark Pit

"What did you say?!" rang Viridi's voice on both their heads

The three of them bickered and fought while Pandora suddenly hatached a despicable plan. She clapped her hands then instantly a series of mirrors appeared surrounding them. They all stopped.

"Well then you all have fun now." mocked Pandora "I'll just be up here."

She conjured a floating chair and sat high above the tower. Not a moment later the mirrors surrounding the two began to produce copies of Pit and Dark Pit. They stood up against each other back to back.

"Woah so many mirrors of truth. How did she get so many?" wondered Pit seemingly oblivious to the danger before him

"How about we worry about that AFTER we deal with this." said Dark Pit drawing his weapon

Pandora commanded the copies to attack. The duo defended themselves with utmost proficiency. Being two sides of the two held their own with minimal effort. They were perfectly in sync defending each other while he attacked and knowing when to perform a combined attack on a target. The copies seemed to go down with less effort than they had thought. Suddenly Palutena's voice rang through Pit's and Dark Pit's head.

"Pit I figured out what Pandora did." explained Palutena "She somehow recreated the mirror of truth and spread its power to all mirrors on earth."

"What how'd she do that?" asked Pit as he kept fighting

"I don't know, but I do know that as powerful as she it she's not good enough to do something like this alone. There's definitely someone helping her." informed Palutena

"So how do we stop this?" asked Dark Pit now growing more tired

"Oh, cliche as it may be alls you have to do is destroy the original mirror." said Palutena as she directed them to the mirror behind Pandora

The two angels looked at each other and nodded. Soon after the copies attacked, but they unleashed a flurry of blows blocking and attacking in sequence. There moments flowed with such fluidity, perfectly in sync with one another. Nearing the end of their onslaught they released a sudden shockwave repelling all the copies back. Not a moment later they both charged up a powerful arrow and shot a combined attack focused at the mirror. Pandora's eyes widened as she was surprised, but then gave a light smile. She materialized her sword and blocked the attack and though she struggled for a bit she soon effortlessly deflected it.

"Oh my cute little angels you didn't think I'd let you destroy my mirror that easily did you?" taunted Pandora giggling mockingly

They knew this, but figured it was at the very least worth a shot. It was just as they thought they would have to go up close and personal to smash the mirror. Doing that was easier said than done though. Copies were still pouring out from the mirrors and although they didn't have the full potential of the originals their sheer numbers made up for it. Pit and Dark Pit managed to smash a few of the mirrors, but they were still coming and the two were running out of stamina fast.

"*Pant* whew I'm getting kinda tired." said Pit breathing heavily

"Ha are you serious I could keep this up for days." exclaimed Dark Pit who too was clearly out of breath

They continued to press on trying to close the distance towards Pandora, but each attempt was thwarted by a squad of copies. The duo were worn down, cuts and bruises covered their bodies and yet they still fought on. Palutena was watching from above through her mirror and noticed the two in distress. Unfortunately she was too busy to offer assistance as the underworld army had also invaded Skyworld. The battle for them was growing increasingly worse, but her hands were tied. On a building next to the Tokyo tower she noticed Kuroko sitting on the ledge, resting his head on his hand and watching the fight with little interest. She zoomed in on him and soon after he turned his head in her direction. He shot her a look signaling that he knew she was watching. She looked at the battle not too far away from him and gave a heavy sigh.

"Alright fine I accept your help. Just please hurry and save those two." pleaded Palutena contacting Kuroko via telepathy

"Woah woah not so fast there Miss Goddess of light." said Kuroko "Remember what I said before? It'll cost ya."

"Serving under me should be a reward in itself." retorted Palutena

"I was hoping for something a little more tangible, gold, silver, you?" suggested Kuroko

"Excuse me?! How dare you-" exclaimed Palutena

"Best decide soon. I don't think those angels of yours will last much longer." encouraged Kuroko

Back to the fight, Pit and Dark Pit managed to destroy a few mirrors which lowered the number of copies swarming them, but by now they were at their wit's end. Tired and wounded, the two angels could do little, but stand there, back to back, waiting for the inevitable end. The copies swarmed in to finished off their counter parts; they closed their eyes, all hope seemed lost. Then they heard a voice.

"So long as there is light the shadows will always be by its side."

Kuroko appeared in front of the two projecting a shadowy barrier stopping any attempts of assault. Moments later he emitted shockwave repelling all of the copies back as well as shattering the mirrors producing the copies.

"I'll take it from here." assured Kuroko "Right now I think your goddess may require some assistance."

"What do you mean?" asked Pit concerned

"Don't you think Pan-what's-her-name being here is a little too easy." said Kuroko "Go back to Skyworld I can handle this."

"*Sigh* Okay let's go Pittoo." said Pit

"Stop calling me that." shouted Dark Pit annoyed

Dark Pit flew off carrying Pit as he still could not fly going as fast as they could and hoping they were not too late. Before they left Kuroko called out to them.

"Oh and make sure your goddess has my payment ready after I'm done here." exclaimed Kuroko

"What payment?" asked Pit confused

"Hm you might want to hear that from her personally."

 **Exposition Overview: Kuroko's shadow senses basically work as a sixth sense allowing to sense anything unknown to him. Invisible enemies, fast moving projectiles, or even thing like someone's emotional state. Granted it does have it's limits especially in his normal state. However his senses grow inately sharper as he releases seals. In a pinch if he's low on ki he can concentrate and highly focus his senses. This lowers the range of it, but drastically enpowers its sensing capabilities, creating a sort of invisible bubble of sensory around him.**


	6. Sisterly Love

**A/N: This chapter came out a but quicker than before just hoping it doesn't seem too rushed. Anyways as always thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews :)**

Chapter 6

Sisterly Love

 **Previously:** The underworld army had launched an attack on the humans. Palutena refused Kuroko's aid and prepared to launch a counteroffensive against them. Pit went to stop the head if the problem, Pandora. Viridi thought Pit could use a helping hand and sent Dark Pit to help during the fight. However her Mirrors of truth proved to be more troublesome than they bargained for. Their resilience was tested and they were at the brink of destruction until Kuroko stepped in allowing th angels to escape.

The sky was a sickly black-red color. Clouds enveloped the sky covering up any light the sun produced. The sensors in Kuroko's suit were going haywire alerting him of the many anomalies currently around him. He reached for a button to turn it off. A beautiful blue-haired woman descended down giving him a sarcastic round of applause.

"Tsk maybe I should just switch back to my original suit." he said to himself "Technology can be so annoying sometimes."

"Not bad. You're quite powerful" praised Pandora "But let see how you handle fighting yourself."

She moved the Mirror of truth from behind her slightly to the side so that it could reflect Kuroko's image. Kuroko took a fighting stance preparing to fight. Moments passed, but a copy did not appear. Kuroko smiled to himself realizing what had happened.

"Comon stupid Mirror!" grunted Pandora as she hit it repeatedly "Why won't you work!"

"Oh silly Pandora. It's kinda hard to copy nothing." stated Kuroko

"What-?"

Kuroko shadow-stepped in front of her delivering a swift kick to the stomach. Her breasts bounced up and down as the vibrations from the kick traveled through her. Kuroko caught an eye full, but returned to the fight at hand. She quickly made the Mirror disappear and focused on the opponent before her.

"Enjoying yourself handsome?" teased Pandora noticing him staring

"Very much so. Perhaps I should take you as my prize as well." replied Kuroko

"Funny I was about to say the same thing." said Pandora "I'm just dying to see what's underneath that mask."

"If you win I just might show you." replied Kuroko

He came at her striking fiercely with his tanto, each blow faster than the last. He showed no signs of tiring, but Pandora was able to dodge or block all of his advances. Kuroko did not seem surprised as he expected at least this much from a goddess, but one can never be too careful. Both combatants were not going full force merely testing the waters before showing their true powers.

"Aw you're no fun thinking your moves through and being smart." acknowledged Pandora "Why can't you be like Pit and just charge in full throttle."

"Not my style. I prefer to toy with my prey before winning." replied Kuroko "After all what's the fun if the fight ends too soon?"

He upped his game a little, this time incorporating shadow-steps in between every few attacks. He kept a similar speed and with the erratic patterns of his shadow-steps, Pandora was forced to take a defensive stance. However even a skilled swordsmen like herself could hope to defend against every attack nor was she about to. Just when Kuroko thought had scored a solid hit on the goddess her body disappeared and in its place was a bomb. His eyes widened as it exploded all, but a few inches away from his face. She reappeared making herself visible soon after.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't think I'd fight you without a few tricks of my own did you?" she gloated as she brushed dust off her

The smoke cleared, but Kuroko was not there. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grope around her breasts. The hands squeezed for a bit until she let out a girlish shriek and instinctively swung her sword around. Kuroko stood a few feet away motioning his hands to remember the shape and size of what he felt.

"Hmm 32… no 34C. Not bad AND you seem to be smaller than Palutena, excellent." he mutter aloud "Though looks can be deceiving I shouldn't get my hopes up."

Pandora became furious. She usually was the one to playfully tease her opponents and act all high and mighty while doing so. She did not like being on the receiving end. On top of that he just gave her a compliment, but then immediately shot it down by calling Palutena's bigger. Before he could say another word she conjured a multitude of bombs and launched them high into the air. They rained down at random locations except where she stood; each one setting of a small, but deadly explosion. Kuroko was able shadow-step to avoid them, but the instant he tried to appear near her she retaliated by swinging her sword. he expected her to lunge after him, but instead she forced all of the bombs onto his location. Many explosions sounded and when it was finished and the smoke cleared a large hole was now there. Kuroko however was left unharmed only surrounded by a shadowy armor. In his hands were two sword seemed to be made out of pure shadow energy. He jumped from out of the hole.

"My turn…"

He began his assault even faster than before. All was but a shadowy blur before the goddess of calamity. She tried to gain some distance, but Kuroko quickly closed it. Seeing as how she was to lose if this kept going she turned invisible waiting for the right time to strike. However she may be invisible, but her presence might as well have been a beaming beacon in the night sky. She attacked from behind revealing herself, but he blocked without even turning his head. Realizing she had failed she jumped back. Suddenly he got an incoming call.

"Hello? Kuroko is this thing on?" it was Chloe calling over the comlink

"Ah Chloe your ki seems to be back in order. Have a nice nap?" he joked

"Yeah yeah anyways what's this about mirrors spawning evil clones?" she asked skipping the jokes

"Oh good you read my letter. Right looks like this _mirror of truth_ somehow spread its copying properties to all the mirrors on earth. If I destroy it they should all return to normal." he explained to her

As he talked over the comlink Pandora grew even more angry. Now he was completely ignoring her. She readied her blade once more and attacked this time trading speed and trickery for raw destructive power.

"I am Pandora, Goddess of Calamity. How dare you ignore me you insolent human."

Her blade stopped a few inches from Kuroko's head. His back still facing her. A shadowy shield lay in front of her weapon completely negating the attack.

"Be quiet! I'm on the phone. Shadow Control: Suppress."

A faint shadowy aura surrounded the goddess and she flew towards the ground. It felt like the gravity around only her multiplied significantly. She was pinned the the floor unable to move.

"What was that?" asked Chloe

"Nothing anyways the mirrors right here though Pandora's guarding it, but getting through her won't be an issue." he replied confidently

"Not that I doubt your abilities, but you're not known for handling these things in a quick manner." she replied

"Meh you're probably right. Any ideas?" he asked

"Already in motion, but you might wanna cover your ears." she advised as she turned her comlink off

Only moments later the antenna atop the tower began to blink a flashing red. Not just the Tokyo tower, but all towers in all major cities across the world did the same. The without warning a loud echoing screech was emitted from each of the towers. It was deafening, but not enough to cause serious damage to anyone. Mirrors in range of the sound wave shattered all except for the main one. After about a minute it stopped.

"Kuroko you there?" asked Chloe over the comlink

"What!?" he shouted a little hard of hearing

"You there?!" she shouted back louder

"Yeah, what was that?!" he asked still partially deaf

"I pulled some strings to get multiple high frequency sound emitters around the world. Specifically tuned to shatter only mirrors." she explained "It won't solve the problem, but it'll give you plenty of time to do… well whatever it is you're doing."

"Much appreciated." he said his hearing back to normal

Before he could say anything else he sensed something coming his way. Then he realized that the giant sound wave caused him to lose concentration forcing him to release Pandora from his grasp.

"Uh oh…"

*Clang* he turned around to block her sword. The look in her eyes were intense and filled with fury. Pandora rarely got angry usually preferring to tease her opponents and maintain a snarky upbeat attitude. However it is also rare that anyone ever bests her in combat so much that he even restrained her while he had a chat with his friend. Kuroko forced her back and reactivated his shadow armor and blades. The clashed with each other soon after; striking back and forth blades of pure shadowy energy against underworld steel. Pandora fought ferociously, but was no match for Kuroko's speed and skill. The second he saw and opening he knocked her off balance with a swipe of his blade and disarmed her, preparing for the final blow.

"It's been fun, really." he taunted "But it's time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more." said a voice from seemingly out of nowhere

Before Kuroko could strike a woman in an exotic looking dress wielding a staff appeared in front of him. She was quite beautiful except for the snakes she had in place of her hair. Kuroko was not caught unprepared and was about to strike her down. However before he could she gazed upon him staring deep into his eyes. A bright flash came forth from her eyes, he tried to cover them, but it was too late. Kuroko stood there motionless and turned to stone.

"Having trouble with one pesky human?" mocked Medusa

"I was handling it." argued Pandora who was out of breath

"In any case that little stunt they pulled set us back quite a bit." informed Medusa "We've spread her forces thin enough. Why don't we pay a visit to my dear sister."

Pandora nodded her head and the two opened a gateway and vanished into it. Skyworld was still under siege and being how Palutena's forces were spread so thin she was barely managing to fend off the attackers. Pit and Dark Pit were back and were still able to make an impact even in their weakened state. As the battle was raging on the two goddesses emerged from a gateway from behind Palutena. Her guards responded, but were quickly petrified with a single gaze of Medusa's piercing eyes.

"Medusa I should have know you'd be behind this." said Palutena as she raised her shield

"I told you I'd have my revenge." she taunted as she readied herself for battle "Pandora why don't you go greet those angels. I want to ensure my victory."

She faced her sister. The two stared down each other Medusa's eyes lusting for vengeance while Palutena's only had sadness in hers. In an instant Medusa closed the distance and locked staves with her sister.

Back on earth the battle began to wean down as Palutena's army began to push the tides in their favor. Kuroko still stood motionless on the Tokyo tower petrified. A shadowy figure stood behind bars at the end of a dark corridor. On the other side lie Kuroko sleeping peacefully as if there wasn't a war waging around him.

"Don't you think you've rested long enough?" suggested Kagemaru

"Yeah I suppose you're right." he replied as he stretched his arms "Time to get up."

The statute of him was still then a moment later a crack formed on the center of his face. It slowly spread across the entire body until eventually the stone shattered completely as Kuroko broke free from his stony prison. He cracked his neck then shuttered a little bit."

"Ehh I still get over the feeling of being petrified." he said to himself as he shivered "Guess it's time to go back to Skyworld."

"Careful Kuroko." Kagemaru's voice echoed through his head "Using the shadow-step for dimensional travel expends a lot of ki."

"Yeah, but what's life without a little bit of risk?" he said as he disappeared


	7. Kuroko Vs Hades

Chapter 7

Hades Vs. Kuroko

 **A/N:** Yeah I know it's been way too long, but the important thing is I finally got this chapter finished. I will try to post a little more often, but for now enjoy. As always let me know what you guys think in the comments and I'll be sure to post again. Thank you

 **Previously:** Kuroko managed to hold off Pandora in order for Pit and Dark Pit to return to Skyworld and aid Palutena while also destroying the majority of the mirrors with a high sonic resonator thanks to Chloe. He almost finished the battle, but Medusa made herself known and petrified him. He later was shone to be perfectly fine and broke free from his petrified state. Seeing as how the whole battle had once again changed location he took off to skyworld to see what has happened in his absence.

Destruction was everywhere; buildings were ablaze, destroyed or both. The once bright Skyworld was now enshrouded in a tinted red sky. Only a few of the centurions remained alongside their ruler to help defend from the underworld's army. Unfortunately Kuroko was still unfamiliar with this realm so he landed further than he had hoped. He heard the sound of battle off in the distance. Still feeling a bit worn out he shrugged it off and proceeded to where the action was.

Meanwhile two goddesses were at battle. Staff clashing against staff; light magic colliding with dark magic; Sister against sister. Palutena and Medusa were at each other's throats well at least Medusa was. Palutena did not to want to fight back, but was left with no choice and therefore was on the defensive. Not too far from the fight Pit and Dark Pit were being tended to by Viridi as their wound from the the last battle persisted. If not for Phosphora and the remaining centurions this battle would no doubt be finished by now, but they were still being pushed back slowly due to Pandora's presence.

"What's the matter _sister_? taunted Medusa

Palutena still refused to fight back only defending against Medusa's attacks. Though Palutena wasn't taking any hits she was still being pushed back and could not keep up her defences forever.

"Stubborn as ever I see, maybe this will convince you!" she shouted as she released a blast of magic from her staff

The ball of blackened magic flew towards where Pit was. Viridi was too focused on healing that she didn't notice launching them back. For the first time Palutena felt something she never felt before, fury. Remaining speechless she lashed out with her staff; each strike erupting with bursts of light.

"Hmp now that's more like it." she said enthusiastically

They back and forth; Medusa conjuring mines of magic and Palutena firing bolts of light. Suddenly Palutena held her shield up unleashing a blinding flash of light. Medusa covered her eyes just in time to avoid being blind. When she opened them Palutena was no longer in front of her. She looked up and her eyes widened. An illuminating sphere of magic had already finished charging. In an instant a large beam of light shot forth at Medusa completely engulfing her. She screamed in agony as the light burned her skin; the searing pain of the light mixed with Palutena's rage.

Pit awoke from his slumber, feeling the intense emotions his goddess was expressing. He saw Viridi healing him still and in the distance Palutena was fighting her sister. He felt frightened seeing her this way and quickly rushed to her side.

"Pit, wait!" warned Viridi, but it was already too late

As Pit approached Palutena turned her head and raised her staff ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Lady Palutena calm down it's me, Pit" he pleaded trying his best to calm the raging goddess

Her staff was only inches away from touching Pit's face, but she came to her senses and stopped just in time. Realizing what she had almost done tears swelled up as she hugged him thankful that he was unscathed.

"Pit, I-I'm…" but Pit only gave her a bright smile

"Welcome back, Lady Palutena." he said to her assuringly

But the fight was not over yet. As the smoke clearing it revealed an injured, but far from defeated Medusa. Her dark flawless skin now covered with scorch marks all except her face which she managed to shield.

"THIS is far from over!" shouted Medusa as magic began to build up inside of her.

"Give it up Medusa you can't win" came a voice from behind

The two turned around to see Dark Pit and Viridi; both ready and willing to fight. Medusa was clearly out numbered, but she still had strength to spare.

"I WILL have my revenge even if I have to take you with me!" she cried out as magic began to pour from her body

She charged at Palutena preparing to release every ounce of magic she had stored. They were surprised, even Kuroko who was watching from afar didn't expect the goddess's thirst for vengeance was so strong she would sacrifice her life to have it. Medusa closed the distance fast while Viridi and Palutena raised a shield. But before Medusa could make contact a figure appeared in burst of flames. He reached out and struck Medusa with the back of his hand causing her to crash into Palutena's palace.

"I think you've had enough fun with MY army." announced the tall dark figure with fire for hair "I'll be taking them back now."

"Hades? But how I-" she said as she emerged from the rubble as Hades cut her off

"You thought you turned me to stone? Ha! Did you really think something as pitiful as that could subdue me?" he laughed arrogantly "But I thank you for going according to my plans; now with all the souls they've collected for me the fun can begin."

Medusa became overcome with anger Hades had tricked her before, humiliating her and now he's done it again. She sprang from the rubble this time her wrath all focused on Hades. He stepped to the side easily avoiding her charge and gave her another backhand launching her into a nearby building. he turned to face Palutena.

"Now then miss Palutena I have special plans for you." he said menacingly

"You'll have to get through us first." challenged Pit dragging Dark Pit up with him

"Ha! in your dreams I'm not fighting him. Remember what he did to us last time." complained Dark Pit

"Relax it's four against one we'll be fine." assured Pit

"Uh uh no way." said Dark Pit as he attempted to fly away only to be stopped by Pit

As they argued amongst themselves Hades grew impatient and annoyed by their ignorance. Just has he was about to say something another figure appeared in a shadowy wisp. Kuroko had finally arrived on the scene seeing as how things have gotten rather interesting.

"I've always wanted to fight the Lord of the underworld." Kuroko said with sparkle in his eyes "I haven't had a good fight in ages maybe you can-"

Before Kuroko could finish his sentence Hades dashed toward Kuroko and socked him right in the face. Kuroko went flying backwards close to where Medusa landed. Palutena along with everyone else only shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Now that that clown is outta the way shall be continue?" suggested Hades

The skyworlders took their fighting stance knowing that Hades was indeed a powerful opponent. Viridi went to go assist Phosphora, but not before wishing the three best of luck. Pit smiled and gave her a genuine smile causing her to blush a little.

The two angles took the initiative attacking first, while Palutena offered support magic. Hades was strong, but perhaps they stood a fighting chance with Palutena with them. They scrambled around in hopes of finding an opening. Thinking they found one they charged in, but unfortunately for them Hades was too powerful. Within moments he deflected each attack and let out a shockwave knocking everyone back. He approached Pit as he lay defenseless on the ground.

"I can't believe I lost to this little runt." he said to himself as he shoved his foot atop Pit's head

Just then Hades felt a chill down his spine; one that felt all too familiar to him. He turned to look up only to see a foot in his face launching him back into another building. It was Kuroko. Everyone looked to see what happened. They saw Kuroko standing where Hades was, but something seemed different about him. He wielded in his right hand a jet black katana. It shimmered in the light; it's beauty only matched by the sharpness of the blade. Traces of dark smoke oozed out from his body as he stood there menacingly.

"You got some nerve, cutting me off while I was monologuing." he intimidated pointing his sword at Hades who was up now "I wonder what YOUR soul looks like."

He shadow-stepped in front of Hades swinging his blade for a lethal blow. Hades was surprised, but blocked the attack with his left arm; magic aiding in his defense. Even so it was enough to knock him back a bit. He followed up with more swings this time targeting different parts of his body careful to not be too predictable. Everyone stood in awe, even Pit in with his Great Sacred Treasure was barely a match for the Lord of the underworld. With another powerful strike he knocked Hades back and turned towards starstruck allies.

"You might wanna help miss mother nature, I don't think they'll last much longer." He suggested glancing in Viridi's direction

They nodded seeing as how they were out of options; they would have to leave the rest to the foreigner. Hades came in locking his arm with Kuroko's blade.

"This feeling… but that's not possible you shouldn't even exist." Said Hades seemingly baffled

"You're a fool to think that." said a voice that wasn't Kuroko's "Try as you may shadows will always exist."

They backed away from each other creating some distance. Hades was still a bit surprised from the voice that had spoke out. Kuroko was, in his head, yelling at Kagemaru to not do that again.

"*sigh* That's some magic you got there." Praised Kuroko "Look my sword can barely make a cut."

Though it seemed like Hades completely blocked the attacks in actuality each swing penetrated through his magical protection making small cut marks on his skin.

"We'll need to fix that." said Kuroko as he gave an arrogant smile "Let's see how you like being in the dark. Shadow Shaping:Mist"

He raised his hand and a dark, thick mist began to envelop Kuroko. Soon after a large portion of the battlefield was covered and the last thing Hades saw was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Hades looked around all but the faintest of shadows was there, but he still couldn't see a thing.

"Where are you?! Come a fight me you coward!" But when he spoke he could only hear a whisper of what he said

Not only could he not see, but the sounds he made were reduced to nothing, but whispers. Suddenly he felt blade strike at his chest. Being unable to see or hear it he had to rely on touch alone, just barely avoiding a devastating blow. He couldn't see it, but he could feel blood dripping from the wound. Again he felt the blade come at him though this time after the first hit Kuroko struck multiple times, but Hades anticipated one of the attacks blocking it with his right arm. He expected his magic to protect him, but instead the katana sliced his hand off with no resistance.

"Hm hm hm you are all, but nothing within this mist. Your magic is useless." taunted Kuroko who's voice seem to come from all directions

Hades flailed his other arm frantically in an attempt to hit Kuroko, but he only hit air. He became frustrated growing more angry by the second.

"Arrrrgghhh ENOUGH!" shouted Hades

He slammed his fist on the ground creating a shockwave. The force from the explosion cleared the mist revealing Kuroko's location. He was surprised, but withstood the explosion. Hades' limb began to regenerate thanks to all the souls that had been collected.

"Guess this won't be boring after all." said Kuroko giving a slight smile

Meanwhile Viridi and Palutena's forces were beginning to push back the underworld army and were finally able to catch their breath. The troops were rallying and everything seemed to be going well. Viridi was standing at the back line offering support magic and healing injured centurions while everyone else drove the underworlders off. Unbeknownst to them a creature of pure evil was waiting and lurking in the shadows. Amongst the chaos and confusion it lunged out at Viridi. She turned around and gasped in horror.

Kuroko was still engaged in a heated battle with the Lord of the underworld. Teleporting across the battlefield striking him at every chance he got. Hades was indeed adept at both magic and hand to hand combat, but Kuroko was far superior in close quarters. Combined with his speed and shadow abilities pretty much made his magic obsolete.

"Bout time I wrap this up." said Kuroko preparing to strike down his foe

"This isn't over not by a long shot." growled Hades

Kuroko pulled his katana back ready to attack. Before he could his shadow senses went off and he jumped up dodging an entangling vine. Not far was the source of the sudden vegetation, Viridi. Vines were entangling some centurions, while others tried to avoid or fend them off. Palutena and Dark Pit were helping the trapped soldiers while Pit was floating in front of Viridi, seemingly trying to talk to her while dodging her vines.

"And so the tables turn yet again… *sigh* I love my job." whispered Kuroko as he turned his back to Hades

 **Exposition Overview:** Shadow Shaping: Mist is one of Kuroko's favorite abilities. Allowing him to to use his shadowblend technique to be completely invisible to anyone caught inside. Not only does it make him completely undetectable, but it can also render the main perception senses and most energy based abilities useless ie magic, energy blasts, even firearms that rely on ignition. The mist is so thick however that he needs to use the Eyes of the Shadow Being to see through it or rely on his shadow senses. In any case anyone unlucky enough to be caught inside is definitely at a huge disadvantage. Even if they could somehow see through the mist they still would be unable to see Kuroko himself.


	8. Out of the Frying Pan into the Fryer

Chapter 8

 **Out of the Frying Pan into the Fryer**

 **A/N: sorry it's been so long, but yes I'm still here writing these chapters. Enjoy! Also yes almost all of Kuroko's techniques have the word "shadow" in it go figure.**

 **Previously:** Hades revealed himself as the mastermind behind everything from Medusa and Pandora's attack to the mass destruction of the human world. The Skyworlders fought as best they could, but without the Great Sacred Treasure they did not last long. Kuroko appeared to offset this imbalance of power engaged Hades in one on one combat. He quickly gained the upperhand, but before he could continue a new problem arose.

Chaos was running amuck as an alarming number of vines violently spread throughout the land; snatching centurions and even soldiers of the underworld army. At the center of this madness was Viridi. She laughed maniacally as both ally and foe were crushed by the vines she was controlling.

"Viridi please, get a hold of yourself." pleaded Pit as he dodged vine after vine

"Pit….help me..." cringed a voice similar to Viridi

"Viridi it's me, Pit." he said trying to reach her

Suddenly her expression changed from a helpless victim to that of an evil scheming creeton. Without warning a thicket of vines sprung from the ground and surrounded Pit. They snapped shut like a fly trap crushing it's prey.

"Move you idiot!" shouted Kuroko as he appeared in front of him

He formed a shield then emitted a shockwave propelling the vines back. Immediately after he grabbed Pit and shadow-stepped to safety.

"Ha ha ha ha I can't believe you fell for that!" taunted Viridi unable to contain her laughter

Pit only stood there in a daze; a blank lifeless expression on his face. He could not beleive what was happening. Kuroko tried yo snap him out of it. After a few failed attempts he tried something else.

"Fine I'll just eliminate the problem." stated Kuroko readying his sword

He turned toward Viridi and shadow-stepped in front of her. She suprised at Kuroko's actions, but quickly shielded herself with a multitude of vines. His katana sliced through them with ease, but it still cause his blade to fall short of his target. Instantly realizing this he shadow-stepped behind her to deliver a fatal blow. She turned around, but this time instead of that sinister look she had a innocent helpless expression.

"Wait! Please!" she pleaded in an innocent voice

However Kuroko wasn't known for his sympathy towards his enemies. Viridi saw the look in his eyes. They were vicious and unyielding; eyes of a man willing to cut down all who stand before him.

"Kuroko, wait!" screamed Pit

His blade stopped inches from Viridi's throat. She took this chance and used a vine to smack Kuroko away, creating some distance as she backed away. He landed near Pit who was now back to normal.

"Finally done napping." said Kuroko getting up and cracking his neck "What's wrong with your girlfriend, miss her anniversary or something?"

"This isn't funny." snapped Pit "She's being controlled by the Chaos Kin."

"The what?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to free her." he exclaimed

Kuroko stopped and took a closer look with his glowing yellow eyes. Inside Viridi was a glowing blue ball of energy, her soul, and attached to it was a sickly looking insectoid with a spine-like tail and a single eye on its body. He thought for a moment.

"Fine keep it busy I'll handle the rest." ordered Kuroko

"What are you gonna do?" asked Pit concerned for Viridi's safety

"I'm gonna extract that _thing_ from her soul, but I need time. The soul is a very delicate thing. One wrong move and it might not go so well for your girlfriend." explained Kuroko

"Alright whatever it takes to save her." he said agreeing with the plan

Kuroko sat in a meditative position focusing all his attention on the Chaos Kin. Almost immediately the creature could feel that something was wrong. It could feel its grasp on Viridi slowly slipping. Realizing the source of this it sprung forth a multitude of vines to attack Kuroko, but Pit was able to shoot them all down.

"Don't worry Viridi we'll get you back soon." whispered Pit under his breath

The Chaos Kin sprung even more vines ignoring Pit and going straight for the source of its problem. Pit shot and sliced as many vines as he could, but he was greatly overwhelmed. A few slipped by, Pit gasped in horror until a shadowy shield appeared in front of Kuroko repelling them back.

"Don't get used to me doing that." suggested Kuroko "If I lose any more concentration I can't guarantee her safety."

Pit nodded and Kuroko resumed concentrating. This time Pit gave it his all defending twice as strong as he did before. His body ached, his limbs felt as if they were going to fall off, but this pain was nothing compared to what Viridi must be going through. Vine after vine he sliced, but one slipped through and pulled Pit, slamming him to the ground allowing for the rest of them toward Kuroko. Kuroko let out a slight groan seeing as he had no choice, but to defend against the attack.

"Need a hand?" said a blackened angelic figure

Dark Pit flew in cutting up the vines allowing Kuroko to continue his work. Dark Pit was busy helping undo the chaos Viridi had done, but was now able to assist Pit. He explained the situation to nodded in unison and prepared themselves for the worst. Vine after vine whipped by them, but the two angels worked in perfect harmony shooting and slicing each vine not letting a single one touch Kuroko. The Chaos Kin realized this was going nowhere fast so it decided to focus its attention on Pit. Within moments a series of vines surrounded him restraining him. Dark Pit came to aid him freeing him, but when he was done The Chaos Kin's plan had already in motion. While Dark Pit was distracted more vines were surrounding Kuroko. The two angels were free, but it was too late there was no way they could make it in time.

"Hmp too little, too late." whispered Kuroko "Shadow Control: Tear!"

Just as the vines enclosed on him he pulled his right hand back in a ripping motion. The vines stopped inches away from his face. Viridi's body went limp and she plummeted towards the ground however Pit was there to catch her. Above them all was the Chaos Kin, putrid as ever. Not too far from the battle a certain goddess gave a small smile.

"Pit I suggest you move." she said telepathically

An image popped into his head of what was to come and he bolted as far away as he could while Dark Pit did the same. Moments later a large beam of light fired from Palutena's staff engulfing the Chaos Kin and completely vaporizing it. What was left was its ashes still floating about looking for its next victim. "Quickly we have to banish it before it can revitalize itself." exclaimed Pit

"Why not just kill it, it's helpless right now." asked Kuroko

"It's the Chaos Kin it can't die." said Pit getting ready to banish the creature

Kuroko extended his arm in front of Pit signaling him to stop what he was doing.

"Don't be silly Chaos may be forever, but its kin are not immortal." he whispered as he brandished his blade

"Secret technique:"

After a brief pause he dashed through what was left of the Chaos Kin with blinding speed. A sheath appeared and he sheathed his blade. Not a second later a series of shadowy blades all erupted from the Chaos Kin in a small explosion. What was left was well nothing. Any trace that should or would be there was not.

"Thousand Strokes of Death"

Kuroko's eyes began to return to normal, but he sensed that something was up and vanished without another word. Pit was too busy wrapping his arms around Viridi as if her were a child missing his mother.

"Viridi I'm so glad you're okay!" he wailed as tears poured from his eyes

"Yes I'm okay now get off me!" she yelled as she held back Pit's face

Palutena watched as her friends laughed and joked around and couldn't help, but be overcome with relief. They were all safe though she was still struck with disbelief. The Chaos Kin was not just banished, but gone. A creature that even the gods could not kill, but only seal away was actually destroyed. While she was deep in thought she heard an explosion not too far away and then a scream of pain. Kuroko came crashing into a nearby building; rubble scattered everywhere and dust blurred the area. It soon settled revealing a gravely injured Kuroko hunched over and barely holding himself up with his sword. Droplets of blood fell from his face and parts of his clothing was torn. He tried to get up, but his sword disappeared and he fell to the ground. The faint shadowy aura that had surrounded him was gone. He was out of time.

"Hahaha now the real show begins." announced Hades as he appeared wearing a ridiculous looking suit of armor

Missiles and beams shot from him. Everyone looked up as destruction rained down. Kuroko was down and the two angels weren't the the best of shape either. Palutena managed to create a shield of light protecting everyone. The projectiles collided with it and were completely absorbed by the shield. She then turned to Pit.

"Pit there's still one chance, go to Dyntos and retrieve the Three Sacred Treasures." pleaded Palutena "I will guide you."

Blue wings formed on Pit's back and carried him up, but beams of energy immediately struck at him and Palutena. They were not hurt too badly, but there was no way they could continue their plan with Hades in the way. She looked around, buildings were in ruins and many of her people were injured. Dark Pit was helping Viridi and Kuroko was struggling to stand. She took one more look around and walked up to him.

"Kuroko I know I may be asking for a lot, but can you buy us a little more time?" asked Palutena while bowing her head

This gesture surprised suprised Kuroko. To think a goddess would swallow her pride and bow her head in plead for help. He looked at his hand; a small wisp of shadowy aura appeared. He closed his hand dispersing the wisp.

"Hmp fine I can buy you a few minutes at best." he answered

He was about to get ready, but before he could the goddess walked up beside him and placed her lips on his cheek. They were soft and gentle as expected from someone as graceful as her. A strange tingling sensation sprung through Kuroko.

"What was that for?" he asked sort of confused

"Just a little good luck charm." she replied stepping back

He turned his back and walked off towards Hades

"Alright fine, 5 minutes." he said pounding his fist in his hand "Second Seal: Forced Release!"

A burst of power erupted from him; his eyes began to glow that eerie yellow and the faint shadowy aura surrounding him was back. He extending his arm and his sword appeared once more. He spoke to Palutena without turning his head.

"Stand back and try getting angel face there quickly." he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

Palutena stood back and concentrated on controlling the power of flight. Pit began to take off at incredible speeds. The blue wings glittered as he ascended. Dark Pit took Viridi to a safe spot away from the danger. However as everyone was doing their individual task Hades took this opportunity to let out another barrage of missiles and lasers. Pit and Dark Pit gasped as this wave was far bigger than the last. Terrified and almost unable to think straight they panicked, but Palutena remained calm.

"Relax." she said through her telepathy

Before the attacks were able to reach their targets, the beams stopped and the missiles exploded. Hades gave a sinister smile, but his celebration was cut short when he saw that everyone he was aiming for was unscathed. He then saw tiny black dots that looked similar to Kuroko Shadow Shaping: Shield, but smaller. Kuroko sat down and assumed a meditative pose allowing his blade to rest on his lap.

"You shall not pass, Absolute Defense!"

While Kuroko was in his meditative state he is able to replenish his ki reserves. Normally this is used if one was to five consecutive battles, but in certain situations it can be used to slow the rate at which his ki depletes. In this case he is using it in conjunction with his eyes of the shadow being while solely focusing on seeing through all his opponents move ergo Absolute Defense.

Hades tried again this time targeting only the one controlling Pit's flight. However just as the missiles were launched they exploded dealing a considerable amount of damage to him. More of this tiny shields were surrounding him causing the missiles to explode upon firing. Hades realized that this was going nowhere fast and decided to go to Palutena directly. He flew in full speed, but stopped short of Kuroko. Another small shield was lodged into his stomach. He groaned in pain as the power from his own momentum all converged onto that one spot. Kuroko jumped to follow up with a kick to the face sending Hades back. He stopped to hit yet another shield. This time Kuroko shadow-stepped above him and slammed him to the ground only to shadow-step back to his original position, in front of Palutena.

"Arrrgggggghhhhhh you little piece of shit!" growled Hades who was now filled with rage. "See if you can block all of these!"

Suddenly a volley of beams poured from Hades only this time he didn't stop. He kept firing and firing hoping that atleast one shot would slip past his defenses. But not a single one did however Kuroko did not expect this. Even though he was minimizing his ki consumption by making his shields smaller he was still running out faster that he had planned. While he was thinking he saw Hades rush through his own barrage hoping to land a hit on him. He threw a powerful punch, but Kuroko caught it. However he then realized that all the beams were headed straight towards Palutena. He set up a series of shields while also deflecting Hades fists. Suddenly he saw an opportunity; he moved into Hades's punch catching his arm and throwing him upwards. Hades's eyes widened as he was hit with a portion of his own barrage of beams.

"Arrghh how 'bout this then!" shouted Hades as he landed

He charged at Kuroko once more throwing out a few shots to keep him off balance. Once he was close enough he threw another punch which Kuroko easily blocked. This puzzled him he figured Hades was reckless, but not stupid enough try the same thing twice. He looked at Hades again then gasped.

"Uh oh…"

Kuroko could see large amounts of energy building up in Hades. That's why he did what he did. He wanted to shoot him at point plant range. Kuroko could shadow-step away, but that would mean Palutena would get hit instead. All but a moment later Hades unleashed everything he had, blasting Kuroko at point blank range. As the attacks stopped and the smoke settled Kuroko was still standing, but not unscathed. To minimize ki consumption he had to let some the beams go past him. Thanks to his eyes he knew at their trajectory they wouldn't hit Palutena. However the collateral damage did manage to give him some nasty wounds. He looked down at the wound on the side of his stomach as it began to heal.

"Dammit, 5 minutes... was under the assumption I... wouldn't get injured." he murmured between breaths

The injuries fades away as if they were never there to begin with. But as injuries disappeared so did his glowing yellow eyes. The sword vanished as well. Once again his time was up.

"Looks like you're out of steam, but I've got plenty to spare." taunted Hades "Hahaha! Now DIE!"

Kuroko drew his tanto has the raging lord of the underworld came at him full force. His vision blurred as he struggled to remain conscious. Using the forced release was starting to take its toll on him. With the right timing he could toss his tanto and teleport to it, but then Palutena would surely meet her end. Or he could let his demonic overtake take over and hope that they would only kill Hades. Seeing that as his only choice he closed his eyes and braced himself.

*CLANG*

His attacks was blocked then shortly after he was blasted back by a beam of light from Palutena. Pit had arrived wielding the Three Sacred Treasures.

"What took you so long?" joked Kuroko

 **Exposition Overview: After releasing the 2nd (and above) seal Kuroko no longer will go into Demonic Overtake upon taking a fatal blow. Instead the problem will simply disappear at a moderate rate. However this uses up ki unwillingly so getting injured to many times can cause him to revert sooner than expected**


	9. Light and Shadow

**A/N: Yes I know it has been a while and I just kept putting it off, but I finally finished and I hope you all enjoy it. Also sorry it's not as long as the others I'll try and put more effort into the next and final chapter. Tell me what you all think. :)**

Chapter 9

Light and Shadow

Previously: Viridi had been freed of the Chaos Kin's control and once and for all was vanquished. However this all but a diversion as Hades had come back coated in his silly looking yet powerful armor. Kuroko had run out of time; his second seal reverting to its original state. Palutena told Pit that she would fly him to Dyntos to retrieve the three sacred treasures that were reforged and more powerful than ever. Kuroko agreed to buy them time with a forced release seal. Pit arrived just as Kuroko reverted back and was revved up and ready to go.

Skyworld was in ruins and there were clear signs of battles. Rubble was strung across the land and many of the buildings were in shambles. Despite the mass chaos and destruction much of the underworld army had been driven back and the Skyworlders had the upperhand. Kuroko who was bending on one knee in exhaustion let out a loud groan.

"Well then I'll leave the rest up to you, if you please…" he said as he bowed his head

He assumed a meditative pose. He sat down legs crossed and hand atop his other hand, palms facing up. Pit nodded and faced towards Hades. The Three Sacred Treasures were shone with brilliance as they were clearly reforged to be stronger than before. Hades could feel the power radiating from them, but still feigned interest. Though he kept a strong front he was in actuality he had used a considerable amount of power fighting Kuroko. He could take on Pit alone, but with Palutena backing him he wasn't so sure. He did however absorb a vast amount of souls and still had power to spare. Playing it smart he only fired off a few shots testing the two's defensive capabilities. Pit didn't even need his shield and dodged the attacks however Pit was overconfident in his abilities and was not able to dodge all of them. Palutena compensated for this by offering a shield of light.

"Pit this is Hades we're fighting don't get ahead of yourself." warned Palutena

"Right."

Their teamwork was impressive, but Hades did notice that the further apart they were the slower the reaction between the two and the more exposed they were. Using this to his advantage he charged straight toward forcing Pit to dodge to the side. Once he was centered between the two instead unleashing another volley of missiles instead let loose a large explosion. Although the damage done to them was minimal it accomplished what it was meant to do, separating Palutena and Pit. Pit's head was rattling, echoes from the explosion ringing through his head. Once his vision cleared he was greeted by the sound of approaching missiles. The Mirror Shield was great a blocking attacks, but not so many at once. He took out his normal bow and began shooting each of them down. Once he finished he fired a few more shots and in one fluid succession drew the arrow of light, took aim, and fired a shot in Hades direction.

Palutena was on the defensive blocking and evading Hades's blows. She occasionally was able to slip in a few swipes with he light blades, but it simply bounced off of his armor.

"Pour goddess completely helpless without her angel in shining armor?" taunted Hades

"I've known Pit for as long as I can remember and perhaps I am helpless without him." she said with a small smile on her face "but if I know him well enough I should move right about...now."

"Huh?"

Palutena flew upward just in time for Hades to notice barrage of arrows and an arrow of light right in front of him. He raised his arms up to block the attack. All the arrows collided at once and an explosion went off. Something however was wrong the arrow of light was supposed to piece any and all things in its path, but after the explosion nothing came out. As the smoke settled there appeared Hades completely unscaithed except for an arrow stuck in his arm. He scoffed as he removed it and gave a menacing smile before crushing it in his hand.

"Let me show you what real power is!" he bellowed

After a brief wind up he appeared in front of Palutena; he flew so fast that it looked as if he had teleported. She put up a shield, but he shattered it with ease. The force of his fist felt like a bullet train crashing into her all focused onto one point. Her eyes widened with pain as she was launched back. As Pit was flying towards his goddess to aid her he was met halfway as she collided with him knocking both of them to the ground.

"Miss Palutena are you okay?" asked Pit as he helped her stand

"I"m...fine…" she muttered as she struggled to lift herself with her staff

She smiled at Pit in an attempt to reassure him that she was indeed alright. This was exactly the opposite; even though her shield absorbed some of the damage most of it still went to her. Had it not been for her quick thinking and Pit breaking her fall she may not even be standing now.

Hades looked down at the battered and beaten pair and laughed in their patheticness.

"Hahaha it would seem I overestimated your abilities as a pair." he snickered as he hovered over them "together or not you will all fall to the power of darkness!"

He looked at Palutena and a burning rage lit from within him. He charged at Hades full force; his mind clouded by anger and revenge. Palutena tried to stop him, but a cough of blood prevented her from speaking. His blades clashed with Hades's arms, but he only smiled and shot off a barrage of missiles. However instead of missiles hitting Pit they passed him and targeted the Goddess of light.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Leaving your goddess defenseless?" taunted Hades

He deflected the blades and insultingly delivered a backhand to Pit. Even though he was holding back it was more than enough power to force him to the ground. He crashed near Palutena just in time for the missiles to reach them.

"Be grateful, I'm letting you die beside your beloved goddess." he said just before the missiles made impact

An explosion went off causing rubble to fly everywhere. Smoke rose in a small mushroom cloud showing that this was stronger than any of his other barrages. Hades slowly lowered himself to inspect the area to see if his foes had been vanquished. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and cleared a small section of the smoke.

"Now Pit!" shouted Palutena

Hades couldn't believe it. Palutena still had enough strength to create a shield, protecting the two. But what was even more amazing was the large mass of magic she was accumulating. In perfect harmony the two fired both a large beam of light and an arrow of light. Hades was too closed to dodge the attack and was engulfed in the light. The arrow of light may not be able to pass through Hades completely, but it still put a crack in his armor. He screamed in pain as the light seeped through the cracks burning his skin.

The duo stood; Pit was managing, but Palutena was on the floor catching her breath. They exchanged sighs of relief, but their celebration was premature as a figure came to view from the fading light.

"Not bad that actually hurt." he snickered "You may have made some improvements, but so have I. As long as I have this armor I'm invincible, hahahahaha."

"Then that armor needs to go." noted a familiar voice from below "Fall before the shadows! Expose weakness."

His eyes once again glowed yellow as he gazed at Hades. Through his eyes he could see every weak point on Hades; every flaw that was there.

"Shadow Blitz."

Then after only a brief moment of looking he shadow-stepped multiple times striking Hades from different sides appearing to be in different places at the same time. It ended as quick as it started. His sword disappeared and without turning his head he snapped his fingers.

"Shatter…"

The second he spoke Hades almighty armor broke into hundreds of pieces like a sheet of ice being shattered by an invisible force. Blood spilled from the cut marks where the armor had been cut and Hades staggered to the ground; still in shock of what had transpired.

"Now!" ordered Kuroko

Palutena summoned the last of her strength and shot forth a beam of light. Without his armor the light burned his skin, searing it in a purifying light. Once it was finished Hades barely stood upright, his skin charred beyond measure. He managed to open his eyes, but soon was met with the edge of Pit's blade. *Slice* It had pierced his gut; the blood oozed from his wound as he stumbled backwards.

He began to disappear. Parts of his body slowly turned to dust as he faded back to whence he came. He looked around then back the warriors who defeated him. He then spoke to the three.

"Enjoy your victory for now. I shall return more powerful than ever, hahahahaha…"

By now all that remained of him was his eyes. He gave one final look at the true cause of his demise. Staring menacingly at the man dressed in black garbs. No words were exchanged, but none were needed to know what he was thinking. Then he vanished, gone for good at least until next time.

 **Exposition overview: As stated before using the Eyes of the Shadow being allows him to see all the unseen or more specifically anything connected to the void of shadows, in other words everything. A lesser version of his technique thousand strokes of death is what he calls "expose weakness". Mainly used on inanimate objects he seeks out all weak points on said object then strikes at each one in quick succession causing the object to shatter. Though usually not used on living foe since their weakness are usually obvious it can be on organisms that are unfamiliar to him.**


End file.
